A Picture Is Worth 1,000 Words
by HElizabethG
Summary: A little one-shot based on the picture on Derek's nightstand at the beginning of 7x11.


**A/N: This is just a short little one-shot I wrote for how that picture got on Derek's nightstand in 7x11... yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, yeah, it'd be renamed "MerDer's Anatomy" and half of the characters would just... go away.**

XXX

Her eyes began to flutter open as daylight peeked strongly in though the blinds. Sighing contently, she cuddled further into her husband's chest, basking in the warmth of his embrace. Their naked bodies touched at nearly every place possible, her back to his front. His hot breath fanned the back of her neck as he breathed deeply in sleep. Meredith grinned. It was one of the rare, glorious days off they had together, their first since Derek had gone back to work. They'd "celebrated" with numerous rounds of sex the night before, figuring that they could sleep late to make up for it. Their heads didn't finally hit the pillow for good until the wee hours of the morning.

Straining her eyes, Meredith looked to see the red numbers of her alarm clock reading twelve o'clock, a late wake up time compared to their normal five or six am. She heard Derek sigh behind her and squeeze her tightly. "Good morning," she whispered, fishing to see if he was awake.

"Good morning," he replied as his lips journeyed to her shoulder to place a light kiss on the blade.

"Mmmh," she sighed happily, turning over in his arms so they were face to face.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, his hands wandering to rub her back gently.

"This."

"We can't stay in bed all day."

"Why not?" pouted Meredith, tipping her chin upwards to look at him.

Derek simply rolled his eyes and kissed her lips softly. "Why don't we take showers, eat some breakfast and maybe go take a walk in the park," he posed.

"Sounds fun, under one condition," grinned Meredith, lifting her hand to trace soft patterns on his chest. She circled the small, round-ish scar where just weeks before a bullet had ripped through his previously flawless skin and into his chest cavity. Her fingers traveled to the middle of his chest, trailing along side the pink, healing scar that ran down his lean chest.

"What condition?"

She grinned saucily at him, bringing her and to rest on his peck. "We make the 'showers' into one shower."

"Hmmm deal," he grinned, pulling her against him forcefully. Their pelvises mashed together as Derek's lips descended upon hers, mating gently with searing passion. Ripping her lips from his, Meredith slid off the bed, took Derek's hand and pulled him up and towards the en-suite bathroom. He grinned huskily and reached forward to wrap an arm around her waist; she giggled as he lifted her off the ground slightly, pinning her back against his chest. Meredith twisted in his arms to face him; wrapping both of her slender arms around his neck she smiled and kissed him passionately. Interlocked in a tangle of limbs, the couple stumbled towards the shower, lips constantly meshed together. Derek relinquished one arm's grip on his wife and reached into the shower to turn it on.

They fumbled their way into the shower, basking in the warmth of the water as it cascade on top of them. Kissing feverishly, Derek pressed Meredith against the shower wall letting his hands roam freely about her wet, slippery body. They grinned at each other before engaging in the same activities that'd kept them up all the night.

XXX

"Ready?" asked Derek, extending his hand to his wife.

She straightened her red sweater over her shoulders, thrashed her head to set her blonde hair on her shoulders, and grabbed his hand. "Ready."

Fingers interlocked, they walked towards the door, shutting and locking it behind them. "This is nice," sighed Derek as they turned towards the neighborhood park.

"Hmm?"

"Just the two of us doing something together. We don't get this kind of time a lot."

"Drawbacks of being a surgeon," she said, leaning into him a little. They walked silently the rest of the way, simply enjoying one another's presence. Warmth spread through each other's hands, beads of sweat building between them. Neither broke to wipe their palms on their jeans, they just held strong, happily holding hands.

"Do you want a hotdog?" Derek asked as they approached the park.

"Mmmh," she hummed happily. "Sounds good."

They walked towards the stand and stopped in front of it. Derek let go of Meredith's hand and pulled out his old leather wallet to pay for their two hotdogs. One of her hands grasped his elbow lightly as they walked forwards eating their hotdogs. A drop of ketchup fell down her face and dribbled towards her chin. Before she could wipe it away, Derek spoke up. "I got it," he grinned. Leaning in, he kissed the pot where the ketchup sat and stuck his tongue out to lick it off.

She giggled and pushed him off. "You're gross," said Meredith as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"You love it," he grinned, leaning in to capture her lips. Their lips caressed softly for a minute before they broke to breathe and finish their hotdogs.

"Let's take a picture," said Derek suddenly as they passed an especially beautiful part of the little park.

"Why?"

"Because, we don't have many of the two of us and we're married. We should have some around."

"But we don't have a camera with us," she pointed out.

"I have my phone." He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his Blackberry, and held it out to her.

"Fine," she sighed with a slight smile.

Derek wrapped an arm around Meredith's waist, pulling her into his chest tightly. Her head fit perfectly at the side of his neck as her arms squeezed his ribcage gently, careful not to hurt his still healing scar and chest. The couple held each other so close that they seemed to mesh into a single being.

"Ready?" Derek questioned, turning his Blackberry so the camera faced them.

Meredith nodded against his chest. "Ready."

"One, two, three!" They smiled happily as the flash flared and the phone took the picture, engraving it in memory forever.

XXX

**A/N: What'd you think? Leave me a comment?**


End file.
